It’s Raining Men
"It's Raining Men" por The Weather Girls ''aparece en ''Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Just Dance Unlimited y Just Dance Now. Apariencia del bailarín El bailarín lleva un impermeable verde con botones blancos, un collar azul, una faja de color rosa, rosa y azul y puños. Ella está usando botas de lunares que son de color rosa y azul oscuro. Ella también tiene el pelo de color verde lima. Rmcoach.png|Original rmcoachnow.png|Remake Fondo Just Dance 2 Esta rutina se lleva a cabo en frente de una ciudad con edificios muy iluminados . Está lloviendo a cántaros y charcos se pueden ver en el suelo . Las gotas de agua aparecen en la pantalla como si estuviera mirando a través de una cámara. Cada vez que la bailarina se produce ciertos movimientos , un rayo cae sobre la bailarina. Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits En la version de Xbox 360 las gotas de lluvia hacen un efecto diferente al tocar el suelo, y destellos azules aparecen en la ciudad cuando se canta It's Raining Men. Remake En el Remake , el efecto de la lluvia ha vuelto a cambiar , ya que es más visible y gotas de lluvia aparecen con más frecuencia . Movimientos Dorados En esta rutina hay 4 Movimientos Dorados: Movimiento Dorado 1, 2 y 3: Extiende ambas manos hacia arriba (Parecido al de Fame) Movimiento Dorado 4: Rápidamente lanza tu mano derecha hasta que casi haga contacto con tu mano izquierda. Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. Itsrainingmengoldmove1remake.png|Movimientos Dorados 1,2 y 3 Raiiningmengm1.gif|Moviemientos Dorados 1,2 y 3 Itsrainingmengoldmove2remake.png|Movimiento Dorado 4 rainingmengm4.gif|Movimiento Dorado 4 en el juego Apariciones en Mashups It's Raining Men aparece en los siguientes Mashups: *''Good Feeling'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' Títulos It's Raining Men aparece en Puppet/Party Master Mode. Aquí están los títulos de sus movimientos de baile. * Lightning Pose * Lightning Strike * Puddle Splashing * Rain Boots * Rainy Day * Running In The Rain * Snap The Rain * Storm Star * Swim Up * Weather Girl Trivia * Los rascacielos están más lejos de la pantalla en la versión de Xbox , y la lluvia tiene un mejor efecto . * El último verso y estribillo de la canción se cortan en la rutina. * Los primeros tres Movimientos Dorados se reciclan de Fame. * Uno de los títulos lleva el nombre del artista que cantó la canción. * Junto con Dagomba, Futebol Crazy y Alright, Esta canción es uno de los DLC finales para ser lanzados en Just Dance 3. * Hay 2 errores en las letras: She took off the heaven aparece como She took off heaven y To rearrange the sky como To rearranged the sky. Ambos aparecen solamente la segunda vez que se cantan . ** En el Remake aparece como She took on the heavens y She rearranged the sky. * De Just Dance 3 en adelante , un pictograma que se ha reflejado para mostrar un mejor movimiento. * En Just Dance 2 y la nueva versión , el color del contorno del bailarín es verde y azul, mientras que en Just Dance 3 y Just Dance: Greatest Hit /Best Of, el color del contorno es de color rojo . * el bailarín simplemente se desvanece casi inmediatamente en la nueva versión (y es golpeado por un rayo cuando lo hace ) en lugar de caminar lejos como en la versión original . * Del 28 de abril , de el año 2016 a 11 de mayo , 2016, la canción fue un exclusivo de VIP en Just Dance Now . * En la versión original, hay algunos personajes que animan e suenan al principio y final de la rutina. También hay un resplandor de color verde y azul alrededor de la bailarina, cuando ella realiza movimientos complicados que no se cuentan antes del puente. En la nueva versión se pueden retirar. Galería Game Files Itsrainingmen jd2 cover generic.png|''It s Raining Men'' Itsrainingmen jd3 cover generic.png|''It s Raining Men'' ( /''Greatest Hits) Itsrainingmen jdu cover generic.jpg|''It s Raining Men (Remake) ItsRainingMen Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Itsrainingmen cover@2x.jpg| cover Itsrainingmen ava.png|Avatar Itsrainingmen golden ava.png|Golden avatar Itsrainingmen diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar itsrainingmen pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Itsrainingmen pictos-sprite updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots jd2irm.png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu Itsrainingmen_jd2_score.png| scoring screen Itsrainingmen_jdgh_menu_(wii).png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu (Wii) Itsrainingmen_jdgh_menu_(xbox).png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu (Xbox) Itsrainingmen_jdgh_coachmenu_(xbox).png| coach selection screen (Xbox) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_menu.png| on the menu (2017) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen (2017) ItsRainingMen jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Others tex1_512x256_3cca0d4a33712285_14.png|Background Holiday easteregg.png|The background appearing in Holiday itsrainingmen jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video The Weather Girls - It's Raining Men Gameplays It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 2 It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 2016 It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Now It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 2017 References Navegación en:It's Raining Men ru:It's Raining Men Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1980s Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 3 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Julia Spiesser Categoría:Artistas Fallecidos Categoría:Canciones acortadas Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Canciones de Dificultad Media Categoría:Canciones Agotadoras Categoría:Contenido Descargable Categoría:Canciones Rediseñadas Categoría:Contenido Descargable Reciclado Categoría:Contenido Descargable de Just Dance 3 Categoría:Canciones Pop